This invention relates generally to a method for electroplating components and more particularly to a method for selectively electroplating one surface with a first material and coating a second surface with a second material.
The unprotected steel components typically used for bearing parts are adversely affected by many hostile application environments. A wide variety of protective coatings are used to minimize part deterioration caused by corrosion, wear, etc. However, there are instances where a single coating may not be sufficient or cost effective in eliminating the problem.
Chromium is widely used to prevent corrosion, reduce wear, and lower friction. Chromium is relatively costly and in certain applications will generate a strong galvanic cell with adjoining materials. This is particularly true in airframes where chromium coated bearings installed in aluminum housings are unacceptable. However, the previously noted properties of chromium are very desirable for internal bearing surfaces.
Applying chromium to the internal surfaces of a bearing and an acceptable coating to the external surfaces, such as cadmium, has proven very difficult and costly. Extensive manual masking is needed to protect the first coating deposited while the second coating is being applied.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present methods for selectively coating components. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.